FIGS. 15 and 16 illustrate a glove box of a vehicle as a conventional interior apparatus of a vehicle 1. As illustrated in FIG. 15, the interior apparatus of a vehicle 1 includes a fixed member 2, a movable member 3, a cushion rubber 4 and a lock device 5.
The movable member 3 is supported by the fixed member 2 such that the movable member can be open and closed.
The cushion rubber 4 is coupled to the fixed member 2 and contacts the movable member 3 when the movable member 3 is at a closed position.
The lock device 5 locks and unlocks the movable member 3 to and from the fixed member 2 when the movable member 3 is at the closed position. The lock device 5 includes a push-type knob 5a, a pair of rods 5c each having an end where a lock male portion 5b is formed, and a lock male receiving portion 5d. 
As illustrated in FIG. 16, the lock device 5 can be unlocked by pushing the knob 5a in direction A1 thereby moving the rods 5c in opposite directions (B1 and C1) so that the lock male portions 5b are withdrawn from respective lock male receiving portions 5d. When the knob 5a is pushed and the lock device 5 is unlocked, the movable member 3 is moved in a direction toward an open position (in direction D1) by a weight of the movable member.
However, there are the following problems with the conventional interior apparatus of a vehicle:
When an ambient temperature is lower than −10 degrees (for example, at −30 degrees), the cushion rubber 4 sometimes may stick (adhere) to the movable member 3. In that case, it may be impossible to separate the cushion rubber 4 from the movable member 3 by a weight of the movable member 3 only, and thus the movable member 3 cannot move to the open position even when the lock device 5 is unlocked.